Liquid Dreams
by Era-chan
Summary: The GW boys are having *liquid* dreams.


**Title:** Liquid Dreams

**Author:** Era-chan

**Disclaimer:** _Gundam Wing_ is the property of Sunrise, Inc. and all GW characters mentioned are his property. The song _Liquid Dreams_ is the property of O-Town. Usage of the characters was for fun entertainment and therefore should not be taken seriously. Please be advised that this is a _fan_-fiction work, and should be read for the enjoyment of fans made by a fan of the anime/manga series.

**Summary:** Five GW boys are having 'liquid dreams' of their favorite girls in this songfic/vidfic. (For a few of them, there are two choices.)

**LIQUID DREAMS **by _**Era-chan**_

(Five bodies are lying down on individual beds. Their faces are illuminated by the moonlight shining down through the window. Their faces are in the fathom of sleep. The view is changed as we delved into their dreams…)

_**Quatre**_: _Posters of love surrounding me, I'm lost in a world of fantasy_

(A light blonde or brunette girl grins at Quatre.)

_**Wufei:**_ _Every night she comes to me and gives me all the love I need_

(Shadows of the ebony-haired or brownish-blonde girl standing in the dark.)

_**Duo:**__ Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl_

(A black-haired girl smiles at Duo, a beret sitting atop her head.)

_She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine_

(She giggles…)

_And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind_

(…and gives him a wink.)

_She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen {whoo_}

(Duo wipes his forehead.)

_**All:**__ I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child_

(The girls dance…)

_Just little touch of Madonna's wild style_

(…while wearing hot clothes.)

_With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's_

(They smile at the Gundam pilots, while their hands went down their sexy bodies.)

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

(They laugh and blew a kiss to the Gundam pilots.)

_**Heero:**__ Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark_

(Perfect rosebud lips.)

_Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark_

(A blonde girl covers her body shyly, hiding it from view.)

_**Trowa:**__ When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best_

(A dark blonde or brunette girl poses for Trowa with a smile.)

_And Salma Hayek brings the rest {ohhh}_

(Dark blonde or brunette locks whips away as she turns to face him again.)

_**Duo:**__ Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl_

(The black-haired girl nods her head in agreement.)

_She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine_

(She has a magazine in her hand…)

_And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind._

(…and points to the picture of herself on the magazine.)

_She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen {whoo}_

(She mimics the pose, standing like a bona fide dominatrix, making Duo drop his jaw to the ground.)

_**All:**__ I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child_

(The girls dance some more…)

_Just little touch of Madonna's wild style_

(…wildly free and exotic…)

_With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's_

(…their bodies undulating in the rhythm of the music…)

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

(…while the five Gundam pilots stared on.)**  
**

_**Trowa:**__ Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality_

(The dark blonde or brunette girl has a tender look on her face for Trowa.)

_**All:**__ Like Halle B_

(The rest of the girls also give the rest of the Gundam pilots tender looks.)

_**Trowa:**__ {Halle B}_

(The dark blonde or brunette girl changes expression and gives Trowa a flirtatious look.)

_**Heero:**__ My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy_

(The blonde girl raises her eyebrow in wonderment.)

_But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I dream_

(Then she motions for Heero to come to her.)

_**All:**__ Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams_

(The girls frolic away while the Gundam pilots chased after them.)

_Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams {ooohhh}_

(They ran through a waterfall, making themselves wet, and giving the Gundam pilots a clear outline of their bodies through their clothes.)

_**All:**__ I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child_

(The ebony-haired or brownish-blonde girl dances in front of Wufei.)

_Just little touch of Madonna's wild style_

(The light blonde or brunette girl puts her hand on Quatre's chin so that he faced her.)

_With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's_

(The dark blonde or brunette girl puts Trowa's hands on her waist while she puts her arms around his neck.)

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

(The black-haired girl has Duo by his braid, which she wrapped around her wrist, anchoring him to her.)

_I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child_

(The blonde girl has her arms around Heero.)

_Just little touch of Madonna's wild style_

(Rubbing her body against his.)

_With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's_

(Causing Heero to react.)

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

(Making her grin as she felt his reaction.)

_I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child_

(The girls finally stopped dancing with their partners.)

_Just little touch of Madonna's wild style_

(They kissed them.)

_With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's_

(Took a step back.)

_You got the star of my liquid dreams_

(And disappeared in the shadows.)

(Five boys woke up from their sleep, their breathing quickening as their rapid heartbeats accelerated from their dreams.)

_**All:**__ Damn._

(Each rose from their bed and went to the bathroom, to dismiss the effects that their dreams had upon their body. Each swore to himself not to have those dreams again, but secretly waited each night for them to come.)

(Thus, we leave the five boys alone with their _LIQUID DREAMS_.)

**~THE END~**

**Author's Notes:** If you are confused, here are the equivalencies between the band and the GW boys:

Ashley = Quatre

Dan = Trowa

Erik = Heero

Trevor = Wufei

Jacob = Duo

As for the girls, here are the identities:

Ebony-haired girl = Meiran

Brownish-blonde girl = Sally

Light blonde girl = Dorothy

Brunette girl = Catherine

Dark blonde girl = Midii

Black-haired girl = Hilde

Blonde girl = Relena

These are the girls that are almost always associated to each Gundam pilot. I added Meiran because I liked her with Wufei. But the rest are all self-explanatory.


End file.
